bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Farbros
Farbros was Zenoheld's Dragon/Ant-Like Mechanical Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Farbros was a Pyrus Bakugan created entirely out of Vexos armor. Assail Farbros and King Zenoheld destroyed Hexados and Blast Elico in battle. It has a operation system that can calculate and describe the damage level to the controller of it. Farbros can combine with a supportive unit called the Assail System. It is just a mechanical jet and a land rover, which are separate parts of the unit. In the combined form, the rover transforms into waist and leg armor, the jet turns into a battle pack with arm enhancers and the claw pieces that rest on Farbros' shoulders become gigantic claws for this combined mode. When Farbros is in this mode, it is called Assail Farbros, King Zenoheld sits in a throne/portable command chair to operate it, like a gigantic weapon. Strangely enough that Farbros resembles Dragonoid, this battle form interestingly enough resembles Maxus Dragonoid, but is a lot bigger then Maxus Dragonoid. It is shown to have a very complicated ball form. Farbros also cannot detect rapid opponents, such as Dryoid who used Accel Speed in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 49. It seems to have a Bakugan form identical to that of the ball form of Myriad Hades. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 27, King Zenoheld used it and tried to capture the six attribute energies of the Six Ancient Soldiers, but failed, even though he defeated them. At that time, Farbros was still incomplete. King Zenoheld used Farbros to fight Gus at the Mother Palace. Farbros ended up destroying Blast Elico and Hexados, and winning against Gus. In episode 41, King Zenoheld used Farbros again to battle Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2. Farbros wins the Pyrus energy to activate the Bakugan Termination System. Farbros was then destroyed, while Dryoid was only damaged, due to the large amount of power used. However, in episode 49, Farbros makes it's official return, in an upgraded version of itself (now able connect it to the Alternative Weapon System). It battled Hydron and won in Farbros-Assail formation. In episode 50, it battled Helios MK2 and was losing. It turned into Assail-Farbros but Helios received assistance from Rex Vulcan. This time, even when it was combined with the Assail, it was still losing, so then it fused with the Alternative Weapon System (as Alternative Farbros) and destroyed a moon in that dimension while trying to hit Helios MK2. It was finally destroyed by Dryoid, along with the Alternative, Zenoheld, Hydron, and Dryoid in episode 52. ; Ability Cards * Twin Horn Phaser: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Fire Spartan: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Hyped Cell ''(Super Cell/Hyper Cell): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent, and adds 500 Gs to Farbros. * '''Garland Claw': Adds 300 Gs to Farbros. * FARBAS XCEL ''(Farbros XM/Farbros Exam): Repairs all damage done to Farbros. * '''Gallium Shield': Halves the opponent's current power level. * Close Flame: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Ground Breaker: Nullifies the opponents Gate Card. * Hellion Breath: Transfers half the base power from each opponent Bakugan, and adds it to Farbros. * Ice Berg: Prevents all non-Mechanical Bakugan from activating any more abilities. * Ramzana Arrow: Game Farbros may be released in Japan. Trivia * The way that Zenoheld operates Assail Farbros is similar to the way that pilots operate their mobile suits in the Gundam universe. * While dragon-like in appearance, its head looks more insect/bird-like. * Thanks to the data of Cyborg Helios, he can use FARBAS abilities like Cyborg helios and Helios MK2. Gallery fabros ball.jpg|Farbros in ball form (closed) File:Farbros.png|Farbros in ball form (open) File:Farbros.jpg|Farbros in Bakugan form fsbh2.jpg|Farbros being stomped on by Helios MK2 dvf.jpg|Assail Farbros vs Dryoid Fcaw.jpg|Farbros combined to the Alternative Weapon System awsda.jpg|Farbros combined to the Alternative declaring an attack Ddaf.jpg|Dryoid destroying Alternative Farbros Farbras.jpg Farbrs.jpg Farbrus.jpg File:Farbros1.jpg|Farbros scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet assail2.jpg|Assail Farbros Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Bakugan